Can you see me?
by MysteryDancer
Summary: When Lucy was younger all she wanted to do was go see the Rainbow Magnolia trees. But on the way something went terribly wrong, leaving her in odd state. Using it to her advantage she decides her twist of fate. And who will go along with her...
1. Introduction

This is being written for my best friend and sister Vicky!

* * *

"Come on Layla were going to be late!" I turned to see my mother running towards the carriage carrying my little sister. She was really just a doll they bought me for my birthday but I still loved as if she was real. She climbed into the carriage across from me and papa

"Ne thank you mama!" she gave me a kind smile and we started off onto our trip to Fiore! We were going to see the grand Magnolia tree festival! Apparently they went rainbow!

"Lucy you should try and sleep now and then we'll wake you up when we get there, ok?" I looked up to my papa and nodded switching seats with my mama I lay down across the seat.

Before I fell asleep I saw my mother and father smiling at me. Smiling back my eyes slowly flutter shut and I fell into a deep sleep. Behind my eyes was a whole nother world! Filled with laughter and smiles! And rainbow magnolia trees that were always in bloom! And a big family of lots of people who were all friends and loved each other! And nothing ever went wrong!

In my dream I was playing with mama and Michelle, my little sister. We were under the big tree mama told me about when all of a sudden a great storm started to head our way, looking up the sky was a big dark mass of fire headed are way. Turning expecting to see my mama I was only met with a large open field, surrounded by fire. I clutched my doll tighter to my chest as crystal clear tears started to leak from my eyes, whipping my head back and forth I called for my mum. Realising she was nowhere to be seen I tried to look for cover, but I was surrounded by fire. Realising my fate I sat down cross legged and waited for the fire. As if on cue I was completely surrounded. Clenching my eyes I practiced the special thing mama taught me. I concentrated as hard as I could and released breathed, feeling a large breeze pass over me I realised I had done it. But I wasn't strong enough to stay awake for long, especially with the amount of magic I released. My dream wouldn't allow me to use energy from the earth.

I woke up to the smell of burning and the sound of flickering flames. Looking around me I saw the carriage was tipped and I was underneath, I couldn't see my parents so I struggled and attempted to climb out, my back was burning with pain and I cried out the first time I tried to move, clenching my teeth I kept crawling till I was free. Sitting on my knees I looked around and saw the worst image anyone could ever see.

My parents were laying side by side holding hands. Dead. And there were also about 20 men lying around them too. Injured. The carriage was on fire and the driver was dead aswell. I tried to stand and run to my parents but I couldn't my legs just wouldn't move. I managed to slowly crawl over to my mother and I lay down resting my head on her stomach and broke down crying. I don't know how long I lay there with sobs racking my small frame back and forth, while an unstoppable waterfall of crystal clear tears ran from eyes as if they could put out the fire. Then from behind me I heard the soft sound of footsteps approach. They stopped behind me and I felt a small hand rest on my shoulder. Momentarily stopping my sobs


	2. Joining Fairy Tail

Hey Guys sorry! I know this is super late but I had a wifi problem for a month, and some family troubles! finally got wifi back today and its the first day of school! :(

Thanks so much AnimeLuver778 for all your support I'm sorry! and Just trust me guys, these chapters may be short and boring and alot of skips, but just one more chapter like this and I can write the story I really want too! XD

"Hey…" I turned around to see a boy around my age with blue hair and a tattoo on the right side of his face. I looked up at him and he just sat down and hugged me, needing the hug I hugged him back tightly. After a little while we let go and I looked at him, he was wearing a dark blue cloak and bandages covered most of his skin, he had a dark blue bandana and was pulling up a dark screen mask to cover the bottom half of his face, and he had a dark green straps going across his back holding his staffs

"I-I'm Lucy H-Heartfilia" I held a shaking hand out to him and he just gave me a sad smile and shook it

"It's nice to meet you Lucy, I'm Jellal, but to others Mystogan" he helped me up and I dusted myself off then quickly grabbed my mother's Celestial Keys and put them in my pocket. Mystogan held out his hand and not knowing what else to do I took it. He led me down the road ahead of us and I realized he was taking me to Fiore, where I was originally supposed to go

"A-are we going to Fiore?" without turning he answered me

"Yes, but it's a week away, so first a hotel tonight so we can rest up, I just got back and you must be exhausted, and when we arrive, Grandine, she will make sure you're ok, and then we will figure out what to do!" he looked back and smiled, I returned it and we continued walking in a comfortable silence. He lead me through the beautiful streets, everyone was so joyous and happy! News of the crash had not travelled here yet and I didn't think it ever would. Especially with the festival going on. Eventually we ended up outside a small hotel and rented a room for the night.

The Next Day

"We have to make a quick stop at my guild, ok? I just want to check something" Remembering what my parents had told me I just nodded and followed after him, soon enough we came to a great big building that said Fairy Tail. When we came in everyone immediately fell asleep except for an old small man sitting on the bar, and a man hiding in the shadows of the room, but neither took notice

"Mystogan. Finished your quest already?" He only nodded in response, the old man got up and started to walk away and I turned to him confused. He only shrugged. We followed after him upstairs to a request board

"Hello" He jumped and turned around looking back and forth frantically. I walked up to him and poked him and he just stared

"We need to see Grandine" He started to head down stairs with a very serious and worried look. I looked to Jellal worriedly but he looked like he was in deep thought aswell. Now terrified and still feeling ill from earlier I was ready to throw up. Before we left the man stood in front of the entrance well Mystogan stood to side and muttered something waking everyone up

"Master? What are you doing there?" He was the Master! I walked up beside him too see who was in the guild there were lots of children my age and a cat. No one saw me, they were all too focused on the master, the cat was walking over and in a step I would be in their view. Until Jellal pulled me away

"Bye-Bye kitty" I meant to whisper but instead I said it loudly, thankfully only Mystogan heard me so we continued walking down the streets until we reached a forest. The whole time no one had talked and it was awkward. For me at least.

"Stupid boring people" in response Mystogan playfully punched my arm (I wasn't looking at my keyboard so I literally just spent 2 minutes trying to type an l) annoyingly he went back into deep thought leaving me alone with my thoughts

_'Why can only Mystogan see me? The guy at the hotel couldn't, Master couldn't…Why was he the only one who heard me earlier… better question, why did he put everyone to sleep?' _I became so lost in thought that I didn't even realize that we had stopped until I ran into his back

"Sorry" he only nodded in response still not talking around Master. Looking around I saw we were in front of a little tree like house and that he had gone to knock on the door. A minute later, an old woman with pink and yellow hair in a bun, wearing a red cape came to door

"Ah Makarov, what brings you here? Jellal…" she looked at him sternly and he just shrugged sheepishly

"Actually, it's about the fact only Mystogan can see the girl" I muttered Lucy under my breath a little annoyed with him

"Hello Lucy, Makarov I can see her just fine" she turned to him annoyed and he just furrowed his brow

"Can you just check her?" she nodded in response and led us inside, I was told to sit on the bed while Makarov stood to the side, Mystogan disappeared somewhere around the corner the minute we got in. A couple minutes later and a lot of potions, she had an answer

"It was a weird potion gone wrong. What was meant to turn her invisible only made her visible to Edolas folk, and depending on her, only Edolas folk can hear her. T- MYSTOGAN STOP EATING MY APPLES! There is nothing I can do that I know of, but I'll keep looking" She regained her posture and went to write in a book,

"Is there any way you can look after her aswell?" She looked up at him and then me, then down, and then she looked me right in the eye

"You can stay as long as you can endure my rough training" I nodded my head smiling enthusiastically, excited I would have a place to stay, and that I would learn magic like my mama was supposed to teach me

"Lucy, would you like to join Fairy Tail?" I turned to Master Makarov who was looking at the bed in my general direction. After that Grandine went to get something out of a closet

"Oh yes please!" It was Mystogan's guild, and Master already knew I was invisible. At that Grandine came back and handed me a black cloak with a humming bird clasp

"This is enchanted to stay visible on you" When I put it on it stayed visible. I nodded in thanks and jumped up spinning around, as Mystogan came in.

"Well lets had back to the guild then, are you coming Mystogan?" nodding yes we all said goodbye and headed back. We played tag the whole way back until we made it into town, where I had to take off my cape

Time skip cause I'm lazy

We were standing in the guild upstairs with Master as he placed the stamp over my right hand, seconds later a pink fairy tail emblem showed up. It was all so exciting! I turned and caught Mystogan off guard by hugging him, we were told to stay up stairs because only S class wizards and we were allowed up so we would be safe. But he left for another mission and boredom got the best of me. Laying my cape on the banister I ran down stairs and walked around. None of the kitties were here.

"How boring!" But as soon as I said that a fight erupted between two girls my age, both pretty scary. One had scarlet red hair loose and was wearing armor well the other had pure white hair in a ponytail and was wearing a purple sports bra type top and a matching skirt. Everyone seemed scared and was trying to break them up, even though they were no older than me. Walking away from that I went upstairs to fetch my cloak and choose now to disappear. Thankfully no one noticed me with the fight going on I decided instead of watching the fight I would train. Heading home I ran into Mystogan just on the edge of the forest, he had been disappearing a bit lately and so I had gotten stronger.

"Hey Lu, What have I missed?" this time he had been gone for about a month, the longest time yet

"Not very much, some red head and a white haired girl were about to fight though, that's about it that I know, I've been here training" we were in my favourite clearing beside a clear lake, it was also a couple minutes from home

"Do you mean Erza and Mirajane? They're always fighting" I only knew a couple people's names and even then it took me weeks to find out who they were

"Sorry, yeah, them"

"How about a race? Then we can see how well your magic has become"

"YOUR ON!" We raced back to the house as fast as we could, I had a bit of an advantage from my shadow magic, let me explain.

My shadow magic is a long forgotten one. Not only can I manipulate and move the shadows, I could become one with them, and I could bring them to a sort of living state. But for some reason, if I use my shadow magic on end nonstop, I only lose about 5% of my magic every hour. I can last 20 hours without a break using even my most powerful magic, and keeping over 10 things alive.

"Wanna show me some new things?" I showed him all the new spells I learnt, and how much my spirits had improved. We spent all day outside practicing magic.


	3. Lucy's First Mission

Starfiresusan18 – well that's all I have for now! But I would LOVE some ideas! Since I'm a terrible writer! Animeluver778 – uhm uhhh how and why she's invisible… Hehehe yeah I totally know! I mean it's not just like I thought 'hey why not make lucy invisible where she secretly helps out mostly Natsu and falls in love with him…' Hehehe totally! RainbowMystery – TAHNKU VICKY! And thanks so much to everyone favouriting and following me and my stories and to everyones reviews

_2 months and a lot of training later because I am lazy_

"Good Lucy, you are getting stronger, now for some time you will be in the spirit world training with them, it may be years for us, and only a day or two for you" I almost wanted to cry, I would be leaving Grandine and Mystogan! They were my last family. I-I couldn't just leave them… but Grandine was always right, Grandine always knows what's best. So I have to respect her choice and do as she says. But I would love to spend one last night at the guild with Mystogan. Speaking of which he was sitting in a tree eating apples again.

"Could I leave tomorrow? Then I could spend some time here and at the guild before I leave…" She only nodded then went inside, I couldn't tell how she was feeling about me leaving but I knew I would miss her dearly.

"Mystogan! Come on! Let's go to the guild for a bit, that way I can work on remembering everyones names!" He jumped down and we started to walk to the guild. I had my cape, gloves, and boots on from Edolas. Today I would let them see there was a person. Although I think Mystogan will just pop up upstairs. I was so excited to walk through town sort-of-seen, I have never walked through Fiore like this, only other towns when I went on small missions. Jumping around and squealing I caught some funny looks from Mystogan but I didn't care, I was so excited. But when we got to the edge of the forest I couldn't take another step, I just sort of paused. I realized I was hyperventilating and all I could think about was when my parents died.

"Lucy! Are you ok? Calm down!" I fell to my knees and the last thing I remember seeing was Mystogan shaking me and yelling something and a spirit showing up. Although I wasn't quite sure which one because I passed out with the horrible memories flooding my head, but it was different than I remembered

_I stood up and brushed myself off, but I was older now, I was more powerful. Looking around, the carriage was still on fire and broken, the horse was missing, the thieves knocked out, my parents and the driver dead, but it was night, and the sky was a shining crimson red, looking around everywhere else was pitch black, only the outlines of the trees were visible around me, a cool strong breeze flew over everything, the trees bent almost snapping, I looked around worriedly then the fire went out, and everything suddenly stopped, the sky had gone pitch black, there was nothing. The world was dark and silent. Then screams. High pitched blood curdling screams rang out from everywhere, and warm rain started to poor buckets, but it didn't smell like rain. It smelt like blood, fresh blood. I fell to my knees, puking up. I heard footsteps approaching me, but looking up I still couldn't see anything. Until slowly a single candle followed by the dark outline of a figure under an umbrella stopped right in front of me, _

"_Luce"_

I woke up suddenly, sad, confused, and another feeling I couldn't decipher. I looked around seeing spirits, sitting up slowly I rubbed my head, there was a small white puppy with a carrot nose sitting in my lap mumbling _'plue plue' _every so often. To my right Aquarius was draining water from a flannel looking quite upset

"Aquarius? Where- where am I? Is this the spirit world?" Her head whipped over quickly, her worried expression turning to one of annoyance

"Of course you are child, you're here to train remember? You passed out and Virgo and I have had to look after you for 2 days! Nuisance" She dabbed the flannel on my head then removed the plue from me

"He hasn't left you this whole time, we got you his key and he seemed pretty happy about that" she straightened up and I stood up too. She motioned me over to some people and spirits

"These are all the 12 zodiac spirits and some silver keys, although some's keys already belong to someone" just nodding I looked around and smiled as they all introduced themselves, some I already knew. A little after I went into training, it was rougher and more painful than Grandine's, but this wasn't the same magic I was learning. As I trained she explained some things to me, like, I would still age as I would normally, I would get to return every so often, and sometimes the spirits will take me when called. That was more than I ever could have asked for so I happily agreed although I would've loved to say a proper see ya later to everyone. But I would see them soon anyways so for now I'll train.

_**Time skip to when their 16, which I've been dying for!**_

"Lucy!" I was back and for good. My spirit world training was finished and I had control over both of my magic containers, one for each magic pretty much. I ran up to Grandine and Mystogan hugging them, I hadn't seen them in 3 months! And today was my 16th birthday! I had already celebrated with the spirits like we did every year, and now I was home with my family

"So what's new guys?" We were all sitting around eating and laughing

"Master has a mission he wants you to do, apparently it's a perfect mission for you, even told one of the S class wizards that it was reserved, and it got put up by accident!" Now that sounded interesting. I hadn't taken the test properly like the others S class wizards did, honestly I was just given a mission once when I came home and when I got home an hour later I was told I'm now an S class wizard.

"Really? I think I'll go down there tonight. Seen" Grandine stopped eating at that. Mystogan and I hadn't told her we tried again a couple years ago because we didn't want to scare her, she treated us like we were her own children,

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" she looked worried, glancing down then to Mystogan who nodded I looked at her again

"Grandine. A couple years ago… we tried again, and ever since I've been doing that. She only nodded as if thinking about it, then got up and disappeared around a corner. We heard some rumbling and then she came back, I looked to Mystogan and he only opened as if in realization then got up and went to grab something. I looked over to Grandine who just chuckled, he came back a couple minutes later and sat back down.

"Happy Birthday Lucy!" They handed me two packages smiling, taking them I opened Grandine's first, it had a new pair of boots and gloves, and a pink face mask, for missions. I got up and hugged her, putting them on I sat down and Mystogan's gift. It was a beautiful black silk cape with gold lining, and the Fairy Tail guild mark as the clasp. Tears came to the brim of my eyes, it was beautiful. I jumped and hugged him tightly almost choking him to death. Flinging the cape on squealing I spin around

"THANK YOU GUYS! COME ON!" grabbing Mystogan I drag him out the door and toward town laughing like crazy, even running through town like that, I almost tripped twice but I caught myself quickly. Soon we arrived outside the guild. The doors were shut and it sounded like there was a party going on inside

"Are you ready?" I looked over to Mystogan, today he was gonna walk through with me. In plain sight. Nodding I breathe in and push the door open. It slowly creaked open revealing the partying guild, everyone was flying from side to side and breaking everything in sight

"Hehehe oh I missed this place! I wanna join!" jumping up and down clapping my gloved hands I look over to see Mystogan holding the bridge of his nose shaking his head slowly. He looked up and motioned we head in. I happily skipped in dodging and avoiding not being seen. All of a sudden a little blue cat landed in my arms

"Hey there little guy are you ok?" he looked up at me and jumped up wings sprouting from his back

"AYE SIR! Where's my fish?" He was so adorable I couldn't help but giggle and hug him, I picked up his fish still hugging him while Mystogan went upstairs

"Hey Happy! Who are you talking too?" looking over I saw a tan pink haired guy standing on a table, a silly grin on his face, he was a wearing a black vest with gold lining, white pants, and a white scarf around his neck, he was holding up a hand on fire. All of sudden he was punched of the table by a black haired guy only in his boxers and a necklace

"HEY FLAMEBRAIN!" And that started a giant fight causing more destruction than the rest

"Who are you?" I looked down to the little cat 'Happy' he was still sitting in my arms eating his fish

"I'm Lucy! S-class Fairy Tail wizard mage!" I loved saying that, I was just so happy to be part of Fairy Tail, even if only 2 of them knew, and even if I haven't been here most of time.

"You are? I've never heard of you" he looked so confused but I only nodded put him down than ran upstairs waving bye. Looking for Mystogan, I noticed him standing out of the sight watching the fight downstairs

"Happy is an Exceed from Edolas, he can see you" he turned to look at me then back down stairs, I couldn't tell if it was a warning, comment, or something else, but it seemed more like a comment than anything else. A couple moments later Master came up

"Ahh Lucy I see your back, Happy Birthday" he handed me a piece of folded paper, opening it I saw it was the job request Mystogan was talking about. It had something to do with getting rid of some giant beast terrorizing a village, it usually lives in the mountains but for some reason it wouldn't leave…

"Ooh this seams fun! Mystogan wanna come keep me company?" Thinking about he nodded then went to grab a mission in the same area so he wasn't just watching me fight. Walking back through the fight we left without any interruptions and Mystogan kept his promise to not set everyone to sleep. They were all too busy fighting to notice us.

HAPPY P.O.V (It'll be short)

I sat there eating another piece of fish when I saw the Lucy girl and believe it or not Mystogan! They were walking out the guild, and it looked like Lucy had a job request sheet in her hand! Curious I dragged Natsu outside with me.

"Natsu, that's Mystogan right? And apparently that's an S-class mage named Lucy! From our guild!"

"Well then why don't we follow them?" It was a strange idea but I wanted to know who Lucy was and I think Natsu did too, so we did just that, mostly out of earshot. After a day of walking we arrived at a fork in a road, it looked like they lead to two villages, but they didn't seem that far apart.

Lucy P.O.V

We finally arrived at the fork, where I would go left and Mystogan right. The villages were about a day's walk, and hated each other. A lot.

"Whoever finishes first has to wash the dishes for a week" grinning I shook his hand agreeing to the bet. There was a chance I would win, but there was also a chance I won't. I'm not sure what his job is, and mine had a monster

"See you later! Oh and you might want to unbandage your hands while washing the dishes!" we headed our separate ways laughing, and the weird feeling of being watched was back. But like Mystogan said, it was probably just some animals and nothing to be worried about


	4. Meeting Natsu

OMG I listened to Prisoners by Vocaloid… guys I'm crying… it reminds me of the boy in the striped pajamas a little… guys… I'm about to break down :'( should I listen to paper planes? I was told too aswell… btw don't watch Gracepoint! If you're interested in that show watch Broadchurch it's the original version! But don't worry it's not old! Gracepoint is the American version of Broadchurch… (THEYRE TRYING TO RUIN ALL ENGLISH SHOWS! SERIOUSLY! THEY ONLY HAVE LIKE 5 ORIGINAL SHOWS)

"_What are you doing down here? Aren't you supposed to be up in the mountains in a cave or something giant beast thing?"_

It started to get angry and whip its head back and forth but when it couldn't find me it got annoyed, it started to get angrier and that wasn't good

"HEY! HEY! Calm down! Just tell me what's wrong!" I had learnt that it's always best to ask first, get the facts, and then you know who is at fault. It calmed down a couple minutes later and looked in my general direction. Which meant it could at least hear me well.

"Stupid people made camp in cave, and almost killed me. I overheard them saying something about guilds so they must be the one from this village!" that's right, this village had an unofficial guild for drinkers…

"Well would you like to point me in there direction and I can rid you of them! Of course that means you have to leave these villagers alone. For good." For a minute he was quiet and I thought he might not agree when all of a sudden he started to walk towards the mountains. The feeling of being watched returning, looking back I saw the little blue cat flying towards me

"HAPPY! Come here!" he flew over to me and I realised he must've been the weird feeling of being watched from before. I was holding Happy as the giant monkey carried us up to the mountains. I still had a nagging feeling but that was soon replaced with a bit of worry as I heard a big explosion coming from the next town. Whipping around I see a big black cloud of smoke lifting from the trees. A pang of fear shot through me as I heard a roar of pain.

"Mystogan…" I turned back around trying to hold back my fear, and not cry. I squeezed Happy tighter without realizing it and faced straight ahead. Looking at the mountains I see smoke from a fire that probably belonged to the dark guild

"Lucy? Are you ok?" Jumping back I almost fell and dropped Happy, his voice giving me a fright, grabbing him again I just nod and try to get a closer look. I looked back over to where Mystogan was fighting and I couldn't see any more smoke or hear anything.

'_I wonder if he's okay… yeah! Of course he is! Better question, I wonder why Happy is here, I thought he had a partner he went on missions with… hmm when we get back I'll look into it more. Maybe I can 'join' them every so often… ah we'll see' _We suddenly came to a stop and I saw we were half way up the mountain and people were standing in the way yelling some things

"GET OUTTA HEAR YA DAMN APE!"

"DIDN'T WE TELL YOU TO GET LOST!"

"YOU WANNA DIE YOU DAMN SHIT!" Now that one really set me off. I was just gonna get down and ask them. But yeah no, now I'm kicking that jerks ass into space. Putting Happy down I jumped up and slid down his arm coming to stand right in front of the jerk

"Now you listen to me, and you listen good, you worthless excuse of a wizard! You are going to say sorry and I'm going to teach you to be nice, then you and your stupid little friends are going to leave and get honest lives! Kay? Kay." He looked around shocked and a little paranoid. I decided to use a shadow shift to make myself a little visible. It flowed over me like warm water and started to form my features down to the last detail. They stood their shocked as my appearance slowly appeared to them in a shadow like form.

"So apologize to my friend Mr. Mountain ape here and then we can move on to our next activity" immediately their faces turned to amused ones as they realized I was the one who said that.

"Yeah ok little lady _whatever you say_" they started laughing totally ignoring me. And they still hadn't apologized to the mountain ape. Growling I reached for my Fleuve d'étoiles whip that Virgo gave me in place of my regular whip. Whipping it out and around their ankles I tug pulling them down and sending some nightmare shadows into their heads. Slowly walking over to the jerk I took out the shadows even slower

"Now. Apologize." He looked terrified and for a minute I considered releasing them all and taking away the memories of the shadows, but instead I only took the shadows out leaving the memory there as a reminder. He quickly turned to the ape apologizing profusely. I took them over to the trees and tied them there with some shadow ropes then headed back to the ape and motioned him to follow me up the hill. Happy flew over from somewhere looking at me funnily

"Lucy… why do you have a black film over you?"_ 'So that's what I look like to people who can already see me when I use this!' _

"Oh well, it's a form of a magic allows people that can't see me to at least see my features and outline, so… it lets them see me but in black and white" he just nodded and we continued up the hill he disappeared a couple minutes up, probably to go eat a fish. I rounded a corner and there was a whole encampment of these people

"NOW! WHO'S GONNA APOLOGIZE BEFORE I GET ANY ANGRIER!?" Again they all just looked at me funny and went back to what they were doing as 2 big scary looking guys came over

"Move along little girl Hehehe" one of them started to crack his knuckles trying to be intimidating. But failing oh so sadly. I reached towards my hip and grabbed Virgo's key

"Open gate of the Maiden! Virgo!" Virgo appeared and turned to me then to the two guys

"Alright Virgo, let's take out these jerks for this giant monkey. She nodded and we started to take them down knocking them out like dominoes. Pretty soon we were done and they were all tied up including the guys from earlier. And Virgo had gone home, I was currently pulling them back to the village in a shadow cart when I heard a twig breaking. I knew I shouldn't be worried since I had dropped my form but sometimes when I was really tired or sleeping you could see my shadow. And I was almost at the village, I was ready to sleep, I had lugged all these guys up on the cart on myself and had been dragging them without a rest. That all meant my shadow was just a bit visible at the right angle. I looked around at the trees but I couldn't see anything

"Probably just an animal…" I slowly mumbled to myself as I left the forest, I dropped the handle and ran over to the bush where I hid my things, I tied my boots, put my gloves and mask on, then di the clasp on my cape. As I walked into the village some people stopped to look at me but I kept my gaze fixed on a small unofficial guild at the end. Leaving the unconscious jerks I left the village quickly collecting the jewels and almost running down the road to the fork. My energy was feeling refilled and I couldn't wait to get back and celebrate. I subconsciously tapped into the shadow speed and before I knew it I was sitting at the split watching as Mystogan walked over to me

"Did you cheat?" I stood up as he looked around with a funny look, then suddenly he had his unknown look which he only had around others. I turned in the direction he was facing to see the end of Happy's tail.

"Accidentally. HAPPY! C'MERE! Hey… you running off ahead!" Mystogan started walking and only waved in response as Happy walked over to me looking a little confused

"How did you know I was there?" oh. That's why. He didn't know his tail was showing.

"Because I have super sonar powers so I can tell where everyone is!" I answered sarcastically while walking ahead. For a minute it looked like he was really believing what I said

"Really?" Wow he believed me, silly little neko. I turned to face him, but his confused face just made me laugh. Nodding no I kept walking. _'god I hope a wagon will come by and let us on, I don't wanna walk like 12 hours to the inn! But I can't really shadow with Happy… can I? I would have to grab Mystogan on the way… but would he want to be near Happy? AH WHO CARES! They won't even know the others there!' _ bent down and picked up Happy, going full speed I ran. Before we passed Mystogan I grabbed his arm, it would still take us about 2 hours considering the walk back to the guild originally without my shadow and Mystogan using his own special shortcut would've been a day and a half. Shadow running was great except for the fact you run through things, which lets your mind wander. This is why when I ran past a wagon I dropped off Happy in case I went too far. Which I was worrying about so when I looked around we were and hour out of town

"Lucy did you run?" I turned to face Mystogan but he was facing back the way we came from probably looking for the reason I stopped

"Only a bit…" I was hoping he wouldn't realize I got distracted again. I never used to, but not using it for so long I lost control of it

"Maybe you should take a day or two to practice well thinking. Come on let's get back to the guild so we can tell Master were done" We linked arms and I concentrated on not missing the guild. Stopping right in front of it I let go of his arm as he disappeared and probably went upstairs well I walked straight through the middle. It was about mid-afternoon so not everyone was there, but those who were there all stopped to look at me as I walked in and straight up to Master

"The mission is finished, any others?" I plonked down on a bar stool next to him trying to make sure my legs are hidden

"No, not unless you want to choose one. This one is for Mystogan, when he's ready" nodding I grabbed the sheet and stood up. I started to walk out the guild when I saw Happy flying down the road with some pink haired dude _'hmm I wonder if he was on a mission near mine and Mystogan's… or was he the weird feeling. Oh well, he's the partner I'm keeping an eye on… or going to sit with…'_ I walked in their direction trying to overhear the conversation

"Lucy!" Yeah maybe sit. I looked over as Happy flew to me with his friend not too far behind. Pretty soon they were both in front of me

"Hi I'm Natsu" he grinned and I couldn't help but to smile aswell. I knew he couldn't see me and for a minute I debated using shadows _'Lucy! What's gotten into you? Using shadows just so you could possibly look at him without your hood?! You're going crazy!' _I quickly shook my head when I noticed I had completely missed what he said, but he looked a little serious. I was suddenly aware I had Mystogan's request in my hand.

"Sorry what? Never mind, I'll have to talk to you later! If it's urgent I'll be in the south gate park around sunset!" with that I ran back towards the forest where I was hoping Mystogan would be. I ran as fast I could ignoring the nagging feeling inside of me, I didn't know where it was coming from but I was hoping it wasn't because I was wrong about Mystogan being home… I was rounding a corner when I almost ran into someone

"SORRY!" looking up I see Mystogan standing there, he helps me up as I hand him the paper

"Another? I'll leave now, see ya Lucy…" we hugged quickly and I decided I would run home and change out of these boots then, walk back to town with him since it was almost sundown and I hadn't used to magic to get here. He was reading over the little information on the sheet with a distressed look, he looked too deep in thought to talk, and I knew he wouldn't tell me, if it was about a mission I couldn't know. Mostly because he didn't want me going and something happening. So I usually just left it alone as much as I didn't want to.

'_I wonder what Natsu has to tell me… WHAT IF HE CAN SEE ME?! No… Mystogan would trust him otherwise… but he doesn't trust Happy, maybe it's because Happy hangs around with Natsu. I wonder if it's urgent, probably not. Maybe I'll go on a mission if they're not… Oh but it would be fun to see what kind of missions they do…' _I bumped into Mystogan not realizing he had stopped, apologizing I waved bye as I headed for the south gate park, I kept looking around trying to find him but I couldn't.

Natsu P.O.V (These will be short cause I can barely even write Lucy's)

'_It's almost sundown, I should head to the park to meet Lucy… I have to know if she really is an S-Class mage, and from our guild! Even Gramps was avoiding answering me… I wonder if she's worse than Mystogan… nobody knows much on him and only few have ever seen a glimpse of him… but at least Gramps says he's part of our guild… But Lucy seemed more happy and open and she's alright with me meeting her… or is it a trap?! I'll get out of it anyways! HAHAHA!' _ I stop walking and I realize I'm right in front of the gate. All of a sudden I start to hear singing.

Lucy P.O.V

I arrived in the park and went straight to the tree climbing up into it I slip off my cape and sit on a branch, pulling some paper out I start to write a few more chapters for my story. It was coming along great (A lot unlike mine sorry) but I still wasn't close to finishing. I started to sing to a random song I had heard once(IDK THEY HAVE YOUTUBE NOW OK?!) I started to get lost in thought singing almost all the songs on my phone. I was completely immersed in what I was doing and zoned out the rest of the world around me. I don't know how long I was sitting there writing for but I knew it mustn't have been long because I only had a couple chapters done when Happy had knocked me out of my trance

"-cy! LUCY! LUCY! LUCY!" My head shot up flipping the pages over and looking over to my left seeing Happy floating there. Smiling I pack my stuff away and grab my cloak letting it fall slowly, I jumped down breaking my fall with some magic and landing gracefully, just as the cloak fell over my head _'DAMN! THAT WAS AWESOME!'_ I look up at Natsu and wait for him to say something

"That was cool" I wanted to face palm because he was meant to be here for something possibly urgent and those were his first words to me…

"I know, now what was it you wanted to say?" I sat down cross-legged leaning back against the tree, it was getting dark quick and I would be able to take my hood off soon. He sat down across from me, attempting to see under my hood

"Who are you? What guild? What type of mage?" he was leaning forward slightly and looking me right in the eyes. Even if he didn't know it and it was a little intimidating

"Lucy. Fairy Tail. S-Class Celestial magic" he leaned back but didn't look entirely convinced with me. I held my hand out to Happy, the light was almost gone, but I was sure he could still see clearly

"She has the guild mark Natsu…" he looks over to Happy then back at me and in an instant he looks childish and happy. Suddenly the sun was set and I could use the moon light as an excuse for my complexion. Taking off my cape I use the shadow features and put my finger to my lips towards Happy. He silently nods as Natsu looks back at me again

"So Lucy… wanna head back to the guild and maybe you can meet some of the others!" It really did sound like fun but I couldn't risk someone noticing I had no shadow, and that I was black, white and gray!

"I'm sorry Natsu, I can't but I would like to meet everyone, one day, or preferably night. I have free time then!" he looks a bit upset but then he nods

"See ya Natsu… before you leave for a job could you pin to the tree? I wanted to do some research into normal jobs…" I thought of a quick lie and it was stupid. I waved bye then headed off back home. I would be getting my own apartment soon but I needed one more job before I had enough saved to last me some time without work. The apartment I wanted was little and snug and 70 000 jewel a month! But I was thinking of laying back for a while and working on my story. I got home and jumped into bed then went to sleep


	5. AUTHORS NOTE

HELLO! I'M SORRY THIS ISN'T A UPDATE BUT I WOULD REALLY LOVE TO HEAR YOUR GUYS IDEAS AND PREFERENCES! LIKE ANYTHING AT ALL BECAUSE 1) I REALLY WANT THIS TO BE ENJOYABLE 2) I GUESS YOU COULD SAY I DON'T HAVE ANY IDEAS, BUT IN ALL HONESTY WHAT I COULD WRITE WOULD JUST REALLY BRING THIS STORY DOWN! I AM SO SORRY! SO YEAH SEND ME ANYTHING!


	6. Hey Gray 100 year job request!

HI! I just wanted to put this in in case anyone else is confused about the story and some extra information for later…

~ Natsu cannot see Lucy, but he can hear and smell her.

~ Happy and people from Edolas can see her…so Exceeds

~ Mystogan is Lucy's 'older brother' in this story

~ Normal clothes disappear with Lucy. But! Edolas clothing and celestial clothing still shows up… idk why I thought it'd be cool…

~ Because I LOVE Rogue… I just do okay… he'll make a little appearance… suggestions on what role he'll play please~! No bad evil role please, I already have an evil bitch for that…

~ Lissana will show up, her story will be told in chapter she shows up. And she _may _or _may_ not be evil and mean and stereotypical like in most stories…MUHAHAHA lets let history repeat itself… maybe

Sorry everyone I know I'm shitty… and as I started to type I was given a 3-d comic book and a scratch and sniff… and the characters changed… ITS SO COOL! DON'T HATE ME! :'( and another thing is I don't know how to write this without rushing it and making it confusing so give as many suggestions to what you want! I NEED THEM!

Stretching I sit up and rub the sleep out of my eyes looking around slowly. Throwing off the covers I roll out of bed and start to get dressed thinking of what to do today. Jumping up and grabbing some breakfast I head out the door eating, waving bye I start to head towards the park to see if he's gone on a mission. I was half hoping he had, and half hoping he hadn't, that way I could hurry up and get my money so I could afford to lay low. I was also thinking of doing some 'exploring' of dark guilds.

"Gosh, I forgot how far the park is! Luckily the apartment isn't that far!" I switched over to shadow and ran, but as I did I noticed a lot of thing happening around me that you wouldn't normally see. I saw every little detail of everyone and everything; it was beautiful I had never seen anything like it. I was enjoying seeing this when caught a flash of pink disappear, turning I saw the park and followed. But when I had arrived, it turned out to be nothing and there was no job request on the tree.

"I guess I'll just go choose a job then! Ooh I wonder what I can choose?" walking back towards the guild I debated on what kind of job I would do today, if I even found one I wanted or liked the look of. I would probably just end up going to a dark guild though; I heard there was one that had a bad patch with Fairy Tail… that'll probably be the one I check out. Opening the doors to the guild I walk noticing today must be a slow day because there was at least 3 people at every table. It wasn't quiet, but it wasn't rowdy, it was calm. _'I wonder if this is what other guilds are like? I guess I'll check on my way wherever I go today!'_ I walked in hood up and head down, Mira looked up and just smiled, I returned the gesture but I knew she wouldn't see it. I walked over towards the request board and started to look around at all the different jobs I saw an easy one about a days away from town, it would give me some time to explore different guilds while at the same time getting my rent sorted. Reaching up I gipped it just as the doors swung open with a loud bang. Jumping I ripped the paper and gripped it towards me looking over to where the noise came, annoyance swept over as I saw Natsu and Happy walking in. _'Of course'_

"Hello Mira-san, I'll be taking this job," I handed her the piece of paper as she got the request book out. I felt an arm swing around my shoulders as I looked over to see Natsu

"Hey Lucy going on a job?" I looked over, I was giving him a 'no duh' look which made Happy laugh because he could see my face

"Yes, thank you Mira" I grabbed the request sheet, and turned around waving goodbye without looking back. I would just do this job, collect the money, explore. And then back on track with studying dark guilds and 'shadowing' Natsu. I heard him following me out but I didn't stop to look

"HEY LUCY! LETS MAKE A DEAL!" I stopped and saw Natsu behind me with his own request in hand

"What deal?" He grinned widely and held up the request sheet

"Let's see who can finish and get back to the guild first! Winner gets all?" he held his hand out and as I was about to shake we were interrupted

"HEY FLAME BRAIN! Let's make it even more interesting, all magic allowed." Some guy our age with dark blue hair and no shirt walked up

"Sure ice princess, I could use the extra money" they shook hands and 'ice princess' just shook his head

"Actually it'll be the other way, cause I'm so gonna beat your ass" he then turned to me, probably confused to why I was completely covered from head to toe. I stretched out my hand and introduced myself

"Hello, I'm Lucy" I stretched out my gloved hand and was relieved when he shook it,

"Gray Fullbuster, shall we start the bet?" We all nodded and headed off, Gray ended up heading on the same path as me

"Are you headed towards Denoko?" I looked over and almost screamed, he only had on his boxers

"Yes, and Gray your clothes…" he looked down and apologized quickly putting some clothes on. We walked a bit farther and I was almost regretting not turning off on a different path

"So, I'm guessing you're in Fairy Tail, but when did you join? I've never seen you at the guild," he was still looking forward and I felt a tad guilty that I was still covering my features

"I've only just gotten back a couple days ago; I was on a training trip." I started to see the tips of some of the houses from the town

"So what type of mage are you Gray?" I looked over and that's when I realised he was the same guy from my trip with Mystogan, when I met Happy. _'I guess his hair is actually dark blue'_

"I'm an Ice-Make Mage, and you Lucy?" Well I couldn't lie, but I couldn't tell the _complete _truth

"Well, I'm a Celestial Spirit Mage" We walked into the village and everyone was joyful and happy, suddenly I wondered if Gray's request was anything like mine. I had a simple request that was to help some villagers heard some animals and help tidy up a bit of the mess that the storm left behind

"HELLO! HELLO! WELCOME! WELCOME!" a small fat man in a top hat came running over to us and we started our jobs

_**TIME SKIP CAUSE WHY THE HEEL NOT! IM LAZY AND DON'T KNOW WHAT TO WRITE…SO YEAH…KK?KK**_

I had finished my job earlier than Gray, and he said I should leave and beat that 'flame brain idiot' Natsu. Not having anything else to do, I had shadow run the whole way home, through the guild and upstairs. I was currently sitting upstairs with my mask, gloves, and cape hanging on the back of my chair, I had always wanted to go down stairs because I heard there was a pool table, and there's even a real pool!

"I'M THE FIRST ONE BACK!" I looked down to see Natsu laughing and dancing around. I decided that I'd let him dance a bit more, until Gray came in and hit him in the head

"Shut up you idiot!" he sat down and pulled out a sack, placing it on the table

"You're just mad because I won! And now you have to give me your job money!" he was dancing around again so I threw on my things, leaving off my mask and hood, and went down stairs. As I was descending I shadow featured and by the time I stepped of the last step I looked almost completely normal

"Actually I won, so I'll be taking that" I walked over and picked up his reward putting it with my stuff on my belt. He looked over shocked and I couldn't help but laugh, it wasn't too late in the afternoon and I didn't have anything to do, I debated on staying and becoming better friends but Gray looked like a smart guy, even if he did have a stripping habit, he's bound to realize, if he hasn't already, that was something Mystogan warned me about.

"Well I think I'll be off then boys, Gray, nice meeting you" I walked upstairs and went to the special request board for only S-Class wizards when I saw Master walking over with a grim expression and a sheet of paper in his hand

"Lucy, I have a special job for you. It's a 100-year job" _'A 100 year job? I've heard of jobs like these… they're said to be impossible! And the only one who ever came close had to stop because they were attacked by a dragon… I wonder if I'll be able to do it… I'll wait for Mystogan to come home and I'll talk to him about it.' _I took the paper he handed to me and thanked him. I walked back down stairs and read over the request. Happy landed on my shoulder and I could hear him reading it quietly

"YOUR GOING ON A 100-YEAR JOB?!" I jumped away holding my ear, the sudden movement sending Happy into the air. Suddenly the whole guild went quiet and everyone was looking at me. And I was just standing there rubbing my poor screeched in ear

"YES HAPPY I AM! THANK YOU FOR TELLING EVERYONE! NOW GOODBYE!" I waved and pretty much booked it out of there, and away from all of their questioning stares. I felt like Natsu may be following me so I ran behind a couple alleys and hid my edo clothing in an earth land backpack I kept hidden; it was sort of like Hermione's bag, infinite but small. Perfect. I emerged invisible and kept walking, thinking over the mission I was given

"What if I can't do it? What if one of the spirits gets hurt?! What will happen if I mess up?" these thoughts clouded my mind, and soon the memories from my parents death clouded my mind, followed by the strange dream I had. With tears pouring from my eyes I stood outside my door for a moment wiping my face, I walked in dropping my stuff and walking out to the forest, lying down I let myself fall asleep.

"_NO! NO STOP! STOP! PLEASE DON'T!" my hands shot forward reaching for a cloaked figure holding a limp body in their hands, I heard laughing and realized I was crying_

"_Oh Lucy, Lucy, Lucy, you had the chance. And now your __**'friends'**__ must pay the price for your ignorance" it was a man's voice. He started to drag the limp figure back farther in to the shadows and as I tried to jump up I realized my hands were cuffed to the wall, I was sitting on a cold stone floor, bars locking me in. a cell. _

"_Why?! WHY! HUH! WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH US!" I looked to my left but there was nothing but wall, I could recognize the voice, but not enough to put a face to it. I tried to call out, but my voice had given out. _

_Suddenly everything went black and I woke up somewhere else, I was at home, but, I wasn't it was…paler? It's like nothing had colour, and there was no noise… not even the birds. I got up and started to walk around, nothing seemed real, when I looked out the window nothing was moving. I looked around the house for Grandine or Mystogan but no one was home. I went to open the door but even that looked unnatural, opening it, I realized it was worse; it didn't even look like it was moving. It felt wrong, it looked wrong. Running outside everything looked like that; I started to run towards town when I realized there was nobody, absolutely no one. Not even when I walked into Fairy Tail. Getting a bad feeling I ran all over the place, even going into some guild called Saber Tooth! I ran all over Fiore and it seemed I was the only one, I even went into people's homes, and everything was the same. I felt like crying, and yelling. I slowly walked towards the park hugging myself looking back and forth for some form of life. Seeing nothing I started to walk faster until I eventually I reached the park, but it looked different from everything else, it looked more plastic, more fake than everything else. I walked towards the middle of the park then lay down like I had earlier when I went to sleep, except this time when I closed my eyes I heard yelling and screaming and cries. But I heard one voice clearly over all of it, and it frightened me the most, I heard Mystogan's voice calling out over all the blood curdling screams, the yells of anger, the cries of pain, he was calmly but worriedly calling out my name. _

"_Lucy… Hey Lucy! Lucy wake up!" _suddenly I shot up as everything around me came into to view, I was back in the meadow in the forest, everything was back to normal, it all looked real. When I turned to my right Mystogan was crouched beside me, worry written all over his face. His mask and hat were scrunched in his left hand, his right resting on my shoulder.

"Hey Mystogan… what's up?" He just sighed and plopped down shaking his head grinning, I suddenly remembered the request and sat up straighter

"Mystogan… today I was given a 100 year job… I don't know if I'm ready to take it." He looked up shock replacing his face


End file.
